


i'll never let them hurt you

by femmefatal



Series: 2019 Danger Days Oneshots [6]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (i only tagged frank because ghoul isn't actually ghoul yet), Angst, Blood, Cliffhangers, Injury, M/M, Meeting, Pre-Canon, Pre-Friendship, Prequel, Protectiveness, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatal/pseuds/femmefatal
Summary: For a long time, it was just Jet, Kobra and Party.





	i'll never let them hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> I've had vague ideas for a much longer fic about how Ghoul got to the desert; I might actually write it at some point.
> 
> Title is from Vampires Will Never Hurt You by My Chemical Romance.

The door opened so gently, the bells didn't even chime. The only way Jet knew anyone was there at all was by the light that was cast across the wall where he was struggling to put up a shelf. Glancing behind him, he saw Kobra's fluffy blonde head and smiled softly. He went back to levelling the shelf when he heard Kobra croak "Jet," in a wet-sounding voice.

Snapping his head around sharply, Jet took in his boyfriend's full image. A wide gash ran across Kobra's chest, steadily seeping blood into what remained of his shirt. His skin was deathly pale, his hands were shaking and his eyes were just a touch out of focus.

Jet had just enough time to drop his shelf and dart across the diner before Kobra collapsed to the ground.

"PARTY!" Jet yelled, cradling Kobra's head in his arms. "Oh my god, oh my god, no no no no _no_."

Suddenly there were other hands supporting his, pulling Kobra up and leaning him against the wall. Party's hair was covering his eyes, but his breath was coming hard and fast and a tremor running across his arms betrayed his fear.

"Who did this to him?" Party hissed, glaring at Jet through his bangs.

"I-I don't know. He just turned up and then passed out, he didn't tell me anything."

Jet was beginning to feel tears prick his eyes when Kobra moaned and shifted. He opened his eyes with a gurgling gasp and looked around frantically before he locked on to Party.

"Hurts," he rasped. "Hurts so bad."

"I know sweetheart, I know," Party soothed. "Do you remember who did this? Where you were?"

Kobra nodded, then let out a small cry of pain as his shoulder twitched. "Small-ish guy in Better Living clothes, out a little east of here. He's... he's on foot."

Kobra's breathing became more laboured and his eyes slipped closed again, his head slumping back onto his shoulder. Party gathered him up and cradled him softly as Jet stood and strode across to the kitchen, sharply opening a drawer and pulling out a small switchblade.

"What are you doing?" Party asked, as if he didn't already know. Jet said as much, storming out the door. He looked at the Trans Am for a moment, thinking, but then carried on briskly. He needed to have his full concentration on finding the bastard that hurt his baby.

-

Jet had been walking for about half an hour when he saw him- a tiny figure about half a mile away, limping slightly. Breaking into a run, jet focused his eyes on him and imagined all the painful things he would do once he got there As he got closer, Jet could see blood splattered down the man's white long-sleeve shirt- _Kobra's blood_. He growled and sprinted straight for him, slamming into his back and sending them both sprawling into the sand. The man gave a sharp shout and tried to scramble upright, but Jet hauled him back down and flipped open the knife, blindly slashing at the man's face and torso as he grunted with rage and effort. The guy slumped in defeat almost as soon as he realized Jet's size and strength, and Jet stood and placed a boot-cladded foot on his chest.

Looking closer now, Jet could see that the guy was younger than he'd imagined, maybe in his early twenties. His hair was long- perhaps a couple of months since it had last been cut- and his skin was pale and waxy. His mouth was open and panting, and Jet smirked to himself when he saw the fresh new gash that ran next to it, curling up like one half of a sickly smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://youngandloaded.tumblr.com) | [Discord](https://discordapp.com/users/388610199268884480)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, I thrive off feedback. You can send requests/prompts to my Tumblr, too!


End file.
